Bittersweet Love
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *One-shot Fic* What happens when Draco meets Ginny again after 'The War'? What if the Weasley family disapproves of Ginny marrying Draco and threatens to disown her? What will Ginny choose, Draco or Family?


Bittersweet Love

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

Draco Malfoy, at the age of twenty-two.  He graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is now working as a Professor for Hogwarts.  Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.  During the war between Voldermort and The Boy Who Lived, he was a Death Eater, but a spy for Professor Dumbledore.  After the war, Albus Dumbledore gave him his job and it was his second year teaching at Hogwarts.  

He was just walking to his house in Hogsmeade when he bumped into someone.  He almost fell on top of her, but stood up, and gave his hand, "Hey, are you all...  Weasley?"  He said, shocked at the red head standing in front of him.

She looked up and she was shocked as well, "Malfoy?  What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you haven't known, I live around here and I teach at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher.  What about you?"  He said politely.

Ginny frowned, "Teacher?  You?  Malfoy?"  And for once, he was being polite.  Ginny looked at him, confused, not knowing what to say.  The Draco Malfoy she knew was an annoying bloody git, as his brothers had said, but this man in front of her told something completely different.  Draco nodded, "Oh, sorry.  Umm...  I'm just running away from Ron and my family...  Kind of."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well..."  Ginny cleared her throat, "You see...  Umm...  Well..."

"Spit it out, Weasley."

Ginny bit her lips uncomfortably, "Oh all right.  My family wants me to marry Harry...  And I don't want to, all right?"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't like that...  that... Freak!"  Draco raised his eyebrow, "Okay, I admit, I did have a crush on him for the first few years of Hogwarts, but after that, there was none.  And he only came to propose to me because Cho Chang declined his proposal.  And I don't want to be her replacement, all right?  Now leave me alone."  Ginny started walking away, but felt someone's arm around her waist.

Draco made that smirk he hasn't done in ages, "Want a place to hide for now?"

"You serious?"  Draco nodded.  "Well...  As long as you promise not to do anything mean...  I guess so.  Just for a few days, is that okay?"

"Yeah."

* * * * *

Ginny stayed at Draco's house for a week, and after a while, they started dating.  Of course, the Weasley family didn't know, and they weren't going to tell them anytime soon, but they were still trying to get Ginny to marry to Harry, which she had said 'no' over and over again.

Harry stopped asking for a few months, but once again started.  Ginny got pissed off, and ran away again, only to stay at Draco's again.  Draco didn't mind Ginny staying, so she did.

One night, while they were going out for dinner at a restaurant, Ron spotted them.  Ron, being the asshole he was told the entire Weasley family that they were dating.  Mrs. Weasley did not approve of the relationship between her youngest daughter and a Malfoy and told her that she was to break up within a week or be disowned.  The entire household did not approve of Ginny's relationship except Bill and Charlie, who did not mind who his sister was dating as long as he was being nice to her.

She told everything to Draco, and she told him that she didn't want to get disowned, so they broke up sadly.  That night, Ginny stayed in bed, trying to cry herself to bed, but failing.  All she managed to do was get her pillow soaked until tears no longer came and until she felt her eyes burn.

Months flew by and it was an year already since they broke up.  Draco's life was miserable.  All he did was wake up in the morning, then go to class, after school, he'd go to a bar and get himself drunk, then sometimes wake up with someone next to him.

One evening, he was in a bar already, drinking his first beer.  Suddenly, the bar door slammed open and a red head ran up to him.  He was hoping it was Ginny, but by the height of the man, it wasn't her.  He turned back to his drink, slowly draining it.  "Malfoy!"  He turned around.

"Ginny!  Hit by car, and calling for you.  Go!"  Ron shouted, Draco looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't want me with your sister," He said indifferently, although inside, he was having a war of his own.  Part of him wanted to run to Ginny and beat the shit out of Ron later.  The other half wanted to stay.  After all, it was her who broke up with him, although it was her family's fault.

"Please, Malfoy!"  Finally, Draco stood up and put a few sickles down, then he ran out the bar, following Ron.  His mind was in turmoil, what if Ginny died and he couldn't see her smiling face one last time?  What the heck was Ginny doing crossing the streets anyways?  She could've avoided the muggle car easily!

Upon reaching her, he crouched beside her, "Virginia, I'm here..."  He cradled her head, "Don't leave me now...  Let's wait for the muggle ambulance to come...  You can't leave me."

"Draco...  I love you, you know that?"

Draco kissed her lips softly, then her forehead, "Of course I know.  The ambulance is almost here.  You have to wait, all right?  Then we'll run away from your family.  I love you too."

"You look so blurry, Draco..."  Draco shushed her and started humming a song to her while rocking her back and forth.  Ron was looking at the new Malfoy with shock.  A Malfoy, humming to a Weasley while rocking her back and forth?  He saw Draco tilt his head a bit, and was surprised to even find a trail of tears from his eyes.  "I love you, Draco."

"Love you too...  Now be quiet."  Ginny smiled and closed her eyes slowly.

It took a whole month for her to recover since they couldn't move her out of the muggle hospital and muggle equipments were slow.  Draco visited her everyday after school and on weekends, he would be here talking to her the whole day and joking with her.  Ron had been spying on them for a while and smiled sadly.  It was his fault that his family knew of their relationship.  If he had kept his mouth shut, nothing would've happened.

Another month after she recovered, Draco proposed to her.  Ginny accepted, but told him that she didn't know what she should do.  Her family despised him, and wouldn't allow her to marry to him.

Surprisingly, Ron showed up then and suddenly hugged her, shocking both her and Draco.  Then opened his mouth and said, while looking at Draco, "You two go, run away...  Mum would never approve of your relationship and marriage, but I know that Malfoy's been treating you well."  Both jaws hit the floor, "Malfoy, take care of my sister, or I'll promise you, you'll die a slow and painful death."

Just then, Draco smiled at Ron, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Ron...  I love you, I'll owl you soon."

Ron embrace Ginny while playing with her hair one last time, "Yeah, you do that.  Love you too, Gin.  Now go.  I packed your stuff already and they're at Malfoy's.  Just go."  With one last thank you, they both left.  A single tear rolled out of Ron's eye, but he was happy, because his sister was finally happy.

* * * * *

**Five years later...**

_Ron,_

_Hey, how are you doing?  Draco, Josh and I are fine.  Josh's third birthday just came up, and he said he wanted to say 'hi' for his favourite uncle.  When are you coming to visit and how's the family?  I haven't seen them in five years.  Anyways, Draco's sending his regards to you and says thanks once again for letting him take me with him that day.  He still is very thankful.  He's playing with Josh now.  Anyways, there's a photo attached to this letter.  Josh looks so much like Draco, doesn't he?  Anyways, I'm pregnant again, and I'm hoping for a girl this time!  By Ron, hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny Malfoy_

Ron looked at the photo that was attached with the letter and smiled.  Indeed, Josh looked like an exact copy of Malfoy.  Silver blond hair with grey eyes.  Only those grey eyes held warmth.  It was holding a warmth another certain blond was having.  Draco Malfoy was finally having emotions, and Ron was glad.  He was also glad he had let them run off together.  Ginny was happy, and that made him happy.  Right now...  He was going to write a letter back to his sister.

_Ginny and Malfoy (Josh too),_

_I'm great, I'm thinking of proposing to Hermione tonight.  Say happy birthday to Josh for me and I apologize for not being able to visit you for the past year, been busy with work.  Say 'hi' back to Josh for me too.  The family's still not too happy about you leaving and probably disowned you, which you probably don't care much, since no matter what you do, you're still my sister.  Bill and Charlie thinks you did the right thing, although they never said that in front of Mum.  I think Fred, George and Percy approve too, though they don't exactly like Malfoy either.  Harry's not too happy at all, losing to his enemy and all, but that's fine.  Josh does look like Draco a lot, I think I'll put that photo next to my bed.  Next time, send me a family photo.  Can't wait to see what that bloody git looks like.  I'm just kidding.  Well, congratulations to you and if Malfoy is mean to you, owl me and I'll come along with your other five brothers and beat him up for you.  Owl me soon.  Bye!_

_Your brother,_

_Ron_


End file.
